speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Covenant College series
Covenant College series by Amanda M. Lee Covenant College series * Genres: Urban Fantasy, Paranormal Cozy, Paranormal Romance, New Adult, Young Adult * Theme: Witches and other supernaturals hiding in plane sight * Narrative style: All are written in First-Person Point-of-View (Perspective) from Zoe Lake's perspective for the main series. The Short Stories vary perspective. * completed Series * Includes: ** Living Covenant series - completed ** Dying Covenant series - completed Series Description College was supposed to be all about booze and boys. For Zoe Lake, though, it's all about monsters and mayhem. An incoming freshman at Covenant College, Zoe is excited to meet her roommates and attend classes. There's only one problem: Covenant College isn't all it's purported to be. First off, there are attractive -- yet mysterious -- men skulking around every corner. Then there's that persistent professor that thinks he knows some secret about her past that even she isn't aware exists. Then there are the rumors. You know the ones. The ones that say Covenant College is home to more than just humans -- but vampires and werewolves, too. Not only is Zoe going to find herself in the middle of madness -- but she's going to have to try and pass finals while she endeavors to solve the mystery of what a monster really is. Note: These books are full of sarcasm and are a little bit snarky -- so read only if you like to laugh and like your paranormal with a little bit of fun. This is the first book in the Covenant College young adult series. From the Author: Delving into the young adult world was something new to me ... and I probably won't do it again. I love the characters a great deal, but writing about the college experience again was sometimes trying. The world changes at a rapid pace and it's hard to keep up ... with technology and teenagers. That's why when I decided to revisit the Covenant College world I opted to do it when they were adults. The Living Covenant trilogy (Summer 2016) revisits the characters five years after graduation. The Dying Covenant trilogy (Summer 2017) allows you to see what's happening with the characters as they're pushing forty. You will be able to see Aric and Zoe one more time -- when they visit the Mystic Caravan circus. The timeline for that visit will include a timespan between the Living and Dying trilogies (if that makes sense), but the Mystic Caravan book will hit after the final Covenant trilogy is published. I hope that's not too confusing.https://www.amandamlee.net/covenant-college.html Books in order Covenant College # Awakening (2012) # Whispering (2013) # Conjuring (2014) # Waxing & Waning (2014) # Graduating (2015) - 'Final Covenant College (2015) - omnibus edition of all 5 books. Living Covenant Trilogy # Rising Covenant (2016) # Dark Covenant (2016) # Eternal Covenant (2016) Dying Covenant Trilogy # Haunted Covenant (2017) # Desperate Covenant (2017) # Everlasting Covenant (2017) Shorts * Wolf on the Job (2019) Crossovers # The Werewolf Whoops (A Charlie Rhodes Mystery Book 3) Content Rating Comments References Category:Series Category:Paranormal Cozy Series Category:Young Adult Series